Denied
by AZNsexinezz
Summary: Unofficial Sequel to I AM. We all know Nick loves his gum, what happens when Greg takes the last piece? Greg/Nick pairing. SLASH Not for kids.


Disclaimer: CSI does not belong to me, nor does it's characters. This a work of pure fiction, unfortunately, otherwise Nick and Greg would be doing naughty things, Gil would be recast with a different actor, and Sara would've, well, not sure. I claim no ownership of anything officially related to CSI.

Warnings: SLASH, Nick and Greg paired. Let's call this an unofficial sequel to I AM, meaning everyone knows about our two men. Oh btw, I have decided that Greg is still a lab tech in this. If I made it sound otherwise in the last story, well then, he is in this.

**DENIED **

It was night shift, a night like any other night. Once again, we find out favorite CSI guys in the break room, winding down from their latest case. It was odd to say the least, and let's just say fruit was involved in the murder of a man, and everyone found it funny that what seemed to be a murder was the unfortunate case of man not picking up after a discarded banana peel.

Catherine, Gil, Warrick, and Sara were all sitting at the break room table all around each reading something or other. It had been a dull night and shift was only half over due to the fast case. They were each working on other cases not really trying to work too hard in case another case came in during the same night.

Not five minutes later, in comes Nick followed by Greg, Nick looking agitated and Greg looking desperate trying his best to keep up with Nick. "Come on Nick, a whole week? You know I can't resist you especially when you wear those jeans." Nick sat down in a chair both him and Greg not noticing the others looking up from newspapers and magazines to watch the scene unfold between these two. It seemed there was trouble. " Nick crossed his arms in front of his chest looking at Greg, "You heard me mister, a week." Greg's eyes widened, "For what? What did I do?" "You took my last piece of gum." Everyone looked stunned. Greg took Nick's last piece of gum, that was a no-no in the book of Nick.

Sara and Catherine both chuckled behind their hands, hoping to avoid alerting Gil and Warrick to what they already had figured out was going on. Warrick and Gil were just staring on at the two. Greg raised his hands in the air with a surprised look on face, "Gum? You're denying me because I took your last piece of gum." "That's right mister, you're denied for a week." With that, Nick's cell phone rang. It was Wendy texting him that his DNA results from a case last week were ready for him. He stood up, kissed Greg on the lips, avoiding making the kiss deeper, and walked out. Greg slumped down into a chair. "Man, being a top ain't easy." Warrick had to ask, "What's wrong?" Sara and Catherine stood up and left the room, if these two men didn't know what was going on, they weren't gonna be stuck telling them. Greg looked up at Warrick, "Just because I took Nick's last piece of gum, he's denying me sex for A WHOLE FUCKING WEEK!!!" Gil's face was full of shock for a good three seconds, then it was back to normal, his curiosity had been filled and now he knew what was going on. Everyone in the lab on night shift knew that Nick loved his bubble-licious and everyone knew that no matter what, you just don't take Nick's last piece. You can take the first piece or the second to last piece, but you take his last piece, and you are gonna catch hell from an angry Texan bottom. That's right everyone knew he was a bottom, and as such, you just don't mess with bottoms, especially the Texan ones.

Warrick didn't hold back the chance to indulge in macho teasing, "Man you are so whipped. Access Denied man. Access DE-NIED!!!" Greg glared at Warrick, "Whatever man, he can try to deny me, but there's a reason I'm a top especially with him. Looks like I'll have to put on a little Norwegian charm on him. Excuse me, I got a shift to finish so I can get home and put the moves on him." Greg stood up and left the break room. So Nick thought he could deny HIM? Silly bottom, didn't he know that Greg knew enough about Nick to make him submit?

-----Later at Home-----

Nick was lying in bed when Greg got home an hour later. Greg had some backlog he had to work on so it took an extra hour overtime. Greg went in to the bathroom connected to their master bedroom. He took a quick shower, got out, and dried off. Stepping out of the master bathroom and into the bedroom, Greg eyed Nick's sleeping form, wearing nothing but a pair of silk boxers.

He stalked silently into the bed next to Nick. He started kissing the Texan's shoulder. He moved one hand up Nick's stomach moving to rub one of Nick's nipples. Nick moaned in his sleep. Greg licked at the nape of Nick's neck, which Greg knew was Nick's hotspot especially when licked. Nick stirred awake rolling to face Greg. Weakly he pushed Greg away, rolling over to face away from the Norwegian. "Not tonight Greg, I told you no sex for a week." Greg moved up the bed to spoon him from behind, his erection rubbing against Nick's backside through the boxers. "Really, you sure you don't want this?" Greg purred in Nick's ear. You wouldn't think it, but Greg was hung like a ruler, literally. Nick's breath hitched, flinching, "No, Greg, now sto…" Nick moaned loudly as a questing finger breached him, stroking his prostate on the first go. Greg stayed there, milking the vulnerable Texan. "Are you sure Nick? Nicky Jr. doesn't seem to think so. Look he's dripping." Greg was using his free hand to stroke Nick's erection while he nibbled on Nick's earlobe. Nick moaned louder. "No, Greg, AH, you took my, *moan* last piece of gum, oh god Greg, please," by now Nick was leaking fast and Greg had succeeded in handlessly removing Nick's boxers. Greg slipped into Nick without any resistance. "Oh god, Greg please, harder!" With that, Greg turned them and flipped Nick onto his back, driving hard with Nick's legs supported on his shoulders. Nick like the bottom he is was moaning and groaning, clenching the bed sheets in his hands. Nick was close, but Greg clenched his hand around Nick's manhood refusing to let the Texan blow just yet. "So Nick, you still want me to *thrust* stop doing *thrust* this for a week? Or is access granted again?" Greg was pounding the poor Texan bottom's prostate hard now, leaving Nick whimpering and moaning. "OH GOD!!! YES!!! Access granted please Greg let me come please!" With that, Greg let go of Nick's rod, thrusting faster and harder against his spot. Soon Nick was let a loud, "GREG!!!" and came all over his chest. Greg soon was driven over the edge by Nick clenching around him, filling his lover. Pulling out, Nick let out another low moan. Greg moved next to the Texan, putting an arm around his waste, kissing Nick once more. Nick was smiling at him, "God Greg, you know I can't resist your hot Norwegian sex appeal." Greg chuckled lightly, "Silly bottom, I know you can't. Why should you?" Now, am I forgiven?" Nick smiled, "Sure, but don't you dare take my last piece of gum again." "Understood, babe, understood." With that, the two lovers fell asleep.

----Next Night: Start Of Shift-----

Greg came into the break room, whistling a little ditty. Gil, Catherine, Sara, and Warrick were already sitting around the table waiting for a new case. "Hey guys, I'd stay and chat but I got backlog still, see ya around." Greg stepped out of the break room, heading towards the DNA lab. He passed Nick, giving the man a kiss and an ass grab in the hall way. Nick had "the look" on his face as he stepped into the break room. "Hey ya'll" Warrick looked at his best friend. "Oh man, I know that look, you got lucky, and Greg's whistling, you gave in didn't you?" Blushing into his mug of coffee, Nick nodded. Catherine and Sara both shook their heads. Catherine spoke up, "Nick, you're an embarrassment to women everywhere. Couldn't you hold out for at least a day?" Sara agreed, "Yeah Nick, don't say you're cutting him off and then give in." Nick blushed even harder. "Well, I had my reasons. You try resisting a top who won't take no for an answer who's hot and can match wits with a ruler." Both women blushed, shutting up with a simple chorus of, "Point taken." Gil spoke up next, "I know how you feel, well, Warrick knows how you feel, I however can relate with Greg." Nick spat out his coffee, Warrick blushed, Sara and Catherine did a double take, and Gil smirked. Needless to say, it was a very interesting shift to say the least.

END- Or is it?

AN: Okay, so I surprised with an impromptu pairing. I know I know it's a little odd, but I don't think it's that unfathomable, Gil/Warrick. Anyone want more along this line? Nick as bottom Greg as top? Warrick joining as a bottom to Gil? Comments questions and suggestion are all welcome. Oh btw, I did spacing 1.5 for this so reading should be easier please tell me if it is or is not. Thank you all for reading I AM as well as this.


End file.
